MFGG Error 404
Error 404 is a supershow occasionally held by MFGG Wrestling. History ''MFGG Error 404'' In late October, Captain Jeff Silvers announced the first interactive MFGG Wrestling supershow would be held on November 5, 2006. The show, titled MFGG Error 404 (404 is the error code for a web page that cannot be found), would be the first in which members of the Mario Fan Games Galaxy message boards (regardless of whether they participated in the e-fed) could vote on various match stipulations. The show was based on the Taboo Tuesday/''Cyber Sunday'' concept created by World Wrestling Entertainment (and was even held on the same day as Cyber Sunday). Appropriately, the show would also feature the final match in a week-long tournament to crown the first MFGG Internet Champion. This event is particularly important within MFGG Wrestling because it sparked the creation of the faction WiiVolution. Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | No logo available |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |MFGG Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |November 5, 2006 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Supershow chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|MFGG Halloween Hell |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'Error 404' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|MFGG Retribution |} *'MFGG Tag Team Championship:' Dark Yoshi and Julio Cesar F defeat Press Start and The Blue Griffin © to win the titles when Dark Yoshi pins The Blue Griffin. **''Dark Yoshi: 30%'' **''Julio Cesar F: 30%'' **Zasshou: 20% **Captain Jeff Silvers: 10% **Suigi: 10% *'Chaos in the Cages Match (MFGG SoVeryHardcore Championship):' Dark Yoshi © defeats Captain Jeff Silvers by pinfall to retain the title. **''Chaos in the Cages Match: 42.86%'' **Dark Fortress Match: 28.57% **Elemental Cage Deathmatch: 28.57% *'Undisputed World Championship:' Suigi © defeats Zasshou by pinfall to retain the title. Press Start is the special guest referee. Julio Cesar F attacks Zasshou during this match. **''Press Start: 54.54%'' **Captain Jeff Silvers: 27.27% **Julio Cesar F: 18.18% *'Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match (MFGG Internet Championship Tournament) (Final):' Julio Cesar F defeats Press Start to become the first MFGG Internet Champion. **''Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match: 47.62%'' **Extreme Rules Match: 42.86% **Mixed Martial Arts Match: 9.52% ''MFGG Error 404 Two'' In January 2007, Silvers announced that a second Error 404 event would be held on January 28, 2007. Polls opened after Daily Damage #167 ended on January 27. Once again, voting was open to every member of the MFGG forums, even those who didn't participate in the e-fed. This event is notable because it makes Error 404 only the second MFGG supershow to be held twice (Civil War had been held on three occasions prior to this event). Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |MFGG Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |January 28, 2007 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Supershow chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|MFGG Winter Storm |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'Error 404 Two' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|MFGG February Fallout |} *'Fight Club Match:' Suigi defeats Blood Suigi by pinfall. This is the only match on the card for which a stipulation could not be voted. *'MFGG Tag Team Championship:' X-Degeneration (Captain Jeff Silvers and Mariorocks) © defeat The Ultimate Legion (Doc Wario and Über n00ber) to retain the titles when Silvers pins Doc Wario. Press Start is the special referee. **''Press Start: 60%'' **Dark Yoshi: 20% **Julio Cesar F: 10% **Suigi: 10% *'MFGG Internet Championship': Dark Yoshi © defeats Julio Cesar F by pinfall to retain the title. As a result of his victory, he will receive a shot at the MFGG SoVeryHardcore Championship at Daily Damage #167: King of MFGG VII. **''Winner receives MFGG SoVeryHardcore Championship match: 63.16%'' **Best two of three falls: 26.32% **Loser receives a rematch at Daily Damage #166: 10.53% *'First Blood Match (MFGG SoVeryHardcore Championship):' Total Ownage defeats Mariorocks © to win the title. After the match, he reveals himself to be Kid Koopa; he had been faking his injuries (the "Total Ownage" who had attacked him was a paid actor). **''First Blood Match: 58.82%'' **Barbed Wire Match: 23.53% **Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match: 17.65% *'Dark Fortress Match (Undisputed World Championship):' Press Start © defeats MFGG Internet Champion Dark Yoshi to retain the title. **''Dark Fortress Match: 69.57%'' **Chaos in the Cages Match: 17.39% **Elemental Cage Deathmatch: 13.04% ''MFGG Error 404 3.0'' After Daily Damage #233 on April 22, 2007, MFGG/XD booker Captain Jeff Silvers announced that the April 29 supershow would be MFGG Error 404 3.0. Matches }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | No logo available |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |MFGG Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |April 29, 2007 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Supershow chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|MFGG Malevolence |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'Error 404 3.0' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|XD Unholy Sunday |} *'Handicap Match (MFGG Tag Team Championship):' DarkRecon and Smans Smansy Rodriguez © defeat Allegro to retain the title when DarkRecon pins Allegro. **Poll results: **'Allegro fights solo: 50%' **Allegro's partner is Press Start: 25% **Allegro's partner is Uber n00ber: 25% *'Extreme Rules Three-Way Dance (MFGG SoVeryHardcore Championship):' Sarahsuke defeats SuperZero © and Suigi to win the title. **Order of elimination: **Suigi is eliminated by SuperZero via pinfall in the backstage area. **SuperZero is eliminated by Sarahsuke via pinfall at the entrance stage. **Poll results: **'Three-Way Dance: 60%' **Triple Threat Match: 40% *'Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match (MFGG Internet Championship):' Smans Smansy Rodriguez defeats Esteban © to win the title. **Poll results: **'Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match: 75%' **Casket Match: 12.5% **Table Match: 12.5% *'Buckets of Blood Deathmatch (XD International Championship):' The Magical Gamer © defeats Captain Jeff Silvers to retain the title. **Poll results: **'Buckets of Blood Deathmatch: 50%' **Electrified Exploding Cage Deathmatch: 41.67% **Exploding Barbed Wire Deathmatch: 8.33% *'IPW Heavyweight Championship:' DarkRecon defeats Mochant © by pinfall to win the title. **Poll results: **'Loser receives immediate rematch: 44.44 %' **Hair vs title: 33.33% **Winner commands loser for four nights: 22.22% *IPW Heavyweight Championship: DarkRecon © defeats Mochant by pinfall to retain the title. *'Triple Cage Match (Undisputed World Championship):' Julio Cesar F defeats Dark Yoshi © by pinfall to win the title. **Poll results: **Triple Cage Match: 47.06% **Flying Fortress Match: 41.18% **Chaos in the Cages Match: 11.76% Error 404